


【贺红】遗愿清单（10-11）

by Espring_sword



Category: 19天 - Old先 | 19 Days - Old Xian, 贺红
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-06
Updated: 2020-03-06
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:14:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23033857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Espring_sword/pseuds/Espring_sword
Kudos: 1





	【贺红】遗愿清单（10-11）

11  
莫关山听到有人在叫他。  
一声一声，很轻，像是怕把他吵醒。  
那人似乎在轻吻他的眼帘，他迷迷糊糊睁开眼睛，早起的低血压让他还有些混沌，他晃了晃脑袋，看清了眼前的人。  
贺天已经穿戴整齐，手上抱着他的衣服，坐在床边躬身看着他。见他醒了，贺天就笑：“早安，原本想让你再睡一会儿，但是我们快迟到了。”  
莫关山愣愣看着他，下一秒猛然起身一把抢过他手里的衣服，逃也似的冲进卫生间，砰一声关上了门。  
莫关山站在宽大的洗漱台前胡乱套上衣服，找外套的时候才想起来昨晚被贺天的血染了一大片，在医院的时候就被他扔了。他顿了顿，抬头看向镜子里的人，他满脸的困顿早已烟消云散，此刻他眼中的慌乱就像咳嗽和喜欢一样无法掩饰。  
莫关山机械地打开了水龙头，冬末春初的水向来刺骨，一遍遍浇在他的脸上。  
他知道自己做了什么。  
敲门声响起，贺天的声音传来，听上去有些许焦急：“莫关山？莫关山你没事吧？”  
指节叩在门板上的声响如同弹珠掉落圆盘，触底弹起触地弹起，密密麻麻，反反复复。  
莫关山闭着眼睛大吼了一声：“别管我！”  
门外一时静了下来，片刻后门外的人再次开口了，他说：“要迟到了，我等你。”  
水流声轰隆，把莫关山一颗颤抖的心冲的七零八落，连同贺天平静朦胧的声音一起卷进了下水道里。  
莫关山缓慢拧上了水龙头，洗漱台边摆着瓶打开的漱口水，他看了一会儿，抬头从上方的柜子里找出了一瓶新的。  
洗漱完毕，莫关山来到门边，他看着带有特殊花纹的玻璃门上那个模糊的身影，深吸一口气，打开了卫生间的门。  
莫关山沉默着与贺天对视，而后他低头侧身出门，在房间里找到自己的手机和背包，拉开房门头也不回的走了。  
贺天的视线始终跟在莫关山身上，他看着紧闭的门板，半晌闭上眼轻轻叹了口气。

这一整天莫关山都心神不宁，他看着手机屏幕上莫妈妈的未接来电，锁屏，解锁，又锁屏。  
午休的时候他还是给莫妈妈回拨了过去。  
莫妈妈语气里盛满了担心，问他阿山啊你昨晚怎么没回家？  
莫关山无声地吸了一口气，慢慢回答说夜工太晚了，就直接睡在值班室了，忘了告诉你，我已经来学校了没事。  
莫妈妈一听免不了又要念叨一番，让他别打这么累的工，把心放在学习上。  
莫关山沉默听着，末了就说知道了，叮嘱莫妈妈好好吃饭。  
挂断电话，莫关山松了口气，其他人都去吃饭了，他却没有半点胃口，干脆坐在凳子上发呆。  
手机震了一下，是贺天发来的消息：吃饭了吗？  
莫关山心头一颤，随即按下了锁屏键。  
一会儿贺天又发来了一条：昨天那首歌，什么时候再给我弹一次吧。  
莫关山死死盯着那个小小的消息框，五指慢慢收紧，良久，直到屏幕自动熄灭。  
陆陆续续有人回教室了，莫关山撑着脑袋心不在焉地翻课本，他同桌寸头回到座位上，叫了他一声，把手里的袋子递了过去：“A班那个叫贺天的给你的。”  
莫关山愣愣接过，打开一看，是两个三明治和一盒牛奶。  
寸头好奇地凑过去：“你让他帮你带的？”  
莫关山张了张嘴，含糊地应了两声。  
寸头：“那人不是才转来吗？你俩啥时候这么好了？”  
莫关山佯怒道：“关你屁事，滚滚滚！”  
寸头莫名其妙被吼了一通，又不敢跟莫关山对着来，只得又坐回去，小声地切了一声，说没劲。  
莫关山不再理会他，皱眉看着袋子里的东西，一会儿又把袋子系上，塞进了桌洞里。

下午上课的时候莫关山慢慢觉出饿来了，那两个三明治仿佛长了手，勾着他的鼻子往桌洞里钻。莫关山忍了两节课到底是忍不住了，放学的时候终于把袋子掏了出来，一边啃一边在心里骂着操。  
晚上8点45，晚自习结束的铃声响起，满教室的人像关久了的鸭子似的嘎嘎嘎嘎往外冲，莫关山照例慢吞吞收拾背包，他的座位在后排靠窗的位置，他坐在凳子上看着窗外的夜空，等所有人都走了，才起身离开。  
莫关山低着头，关上教室门，一转身就撞上了一个高大的身影。  
楼道里的声控灯应声亮起，贺天眯着一双笑眼，道：“等你挺久了。”  
莫关山僵在原地，他攥紧了肩上的背包带，片刻后移开视线，一言不发地快步往前走。  
一路上他都没有回头，但他知道贺天一直跟在他的身后。  
贺天总是这样，不远不近地走在他的背后，只要他愿意回头，贺天就会站在那里。  
莫关山看着前方，逐渐放慢了步伐。  
到了巷口，莫关山正要往巷子里走的时候，手腕突然被人拉住了。  
莫关山动作一顿，他沉默了很久，缓慢回身。  
这是贺天第一次在这个巷口拉住他的手。  
贺天没有说话，只是看着他，眼神深邃而寂静，然后贺天慢慢低下了头。  
莫关山凝视着贺天越来越近的英俊面孔，闭上了眼睛  
嘴唇相贴那一刻，莫关山猛然攥紧了拳头，他还没能像习惯贺天身上那苦涩的烟草味一样习惯贺天的亲吻，贺天反手更加用力地稳稳握住了他的手。  
他们在昏黄的路灯下接吻，黑夜难扰，寒风让道。

贺天回到家，他脱下外套随手扔在床上，打开了床头柜的抽屉，一捆捆现金已经填满了整个抽屉。他合上抽屉，走到落地窗边，小城在灯火中忙碌，他思索片刻，掏出手机，点开了通话记录。  
上面只有两个没有保存的号码，一个是贺呈的，而另一个是陈明的。  
他从没想过要听从家族给他的安排，他从一开始就想要离开，他要帮莫关山还清债务，等一切准备好了，就和莫关山一起远走高飞，从此自由自在。  
贺天按下了陈明的号码，手机画面却跳回了桌面，自从屏幕摔裂了以后偶尔会出现这样的情况。贺天又打开了一遍通话记录，稍稍用了点力，电话拨出去了。  
那头接通，贺天开口道：“明哥，跟你打听个事。我想办证。”  
对方不知说了些什么，贺天接道：“钱不是问题，只要技术过得去……你放心，我身上没有背事，也绝对不会牵连你。”  
陈明继续说了几句，贺天多数时候都是沉默，偶尔嗯几声。  
贺天：“见面细说。”  
就在陈明打算挂断的时候，贺天突然又开口了：“如果走不了，我一定会回来，把不对货的钱全都讨回来。” 他直视着窗外夜色，眼眸漆黑，“明哥，多谢。”  
电话挂断，贺天低头看了看手里的手机，手指在屏幕的裂纹上摩挲。  
如果要走，手机和卡都必须换，卡先不说，手机确实也该换了。  
他坐到床边，找到莫关山的微信，发了条消息过去：周六陪我去买个新手机吧。  
等了一会儿，莫关山回了一条：好。  
贺天轻轻勾起了嘴角，他仰躺到床上，久久看着那个被裂纹割得首尾分离的好字，像个歌楼上的少年，醉得找不着边。

莫关山盘腿坐在床上，手指在手机屏幕上反复滑动，和贺天的一条条对话如同走马灯一样反复播放。  
贺天的突然出现，打乱了他所有的生活。他想起昨夜那战栗的感受，那种他从未享受过的，与生俱来的自由。  
莫关山不由自主缩了缩身体，再一次无意识地去咬大拇指的指甲盖。  
或许，或许真的可以呢？  
只要不为人知，哪怕只是短暂的，一时。  
手指停在了贺天中午问的那一句：那首歌什么时候再给我弹一遍吧？  
莫关山垂头看着，随后退出微信打开了备忘录，他划过贺天的照片，在曲谱下方写下了第一句歌词。  
你来自未来，你情深难耐。

周六早上九点，贺天给莫关山发消息，说是在巷口等他。  
莫关山匆匆换了衣服，跟莫妈妈说同学有事找他，要出去一趟，出门前还顺口提醒莫妈妈再过几天就到预约检查的日子，叮嘱她别忘了。  
莫关山冲出楼道往巷口飞奔，跑到一半又觉得自己八成是疯了，赶紧放慢脚步，等气喘匀了才继续慢慢往前走。  
贺天就站在巷口的灯柱旁边，进入三月天气稍稍有些回暖，他穿了件暗红色的卫衣，一看到莫关山就眯起眼睛笑了。  
莫关山被他看得耳朵莫名发烫，移开视线走过去皱着眉道：“买个手机去那么早干嘛？人手机店开门了吗？”  
贺天：“等我们走过去就开了，我算着呢，时间正好。”  
说着他抬起手轻轻碰了碰莫关山红得软软的耳垂。  
莫关山瞬间像只被踩了尾巴的猫，弹得老远：“你干嘛！”  
贺天笑着说：“看你可爱。”  
莫关山整个脑袋都红的快要冒烟了，大吼道：“你神经病啊！”  
贺天投降道：“错了错了，不闹了，走吧。”

贺天买手机确实没有花太多时间，柜台售货员问他想要什么样的，他掏出旧手机说跟这个差不多就行。  
售货员给他推荐了几部，他对比了一下，很快做了决定。  
莫关山一直跟在他身边，看他偶尔低头思考，几乎不开口搭话。  
售货员拿着贺天选定的手机示意了一下收银台，贺天点点头，扭头看了一眼莫关山，轻声道：“无聊吧？在这等我，很快回来。”  
说完，贺天跟着售货员离开了。  
莫关山斜斜靠在柜台上看着贺天逐渐远去的背影，余光瞥见了贺天那部旧手机，就这么被贺天留在了柜台上。  
莫关山眉头轻轻皱了起来，心说真是少爷，手机也能乱扔，虽然屏幕坏了，但好歹是贵重物品。  
他揽过手机，看着那粉碎性骨折的屏幕，不禁有些好奇，都成这样了贺天怎么还能坚持用那么久。  
他随手按了一下home键，不想贺天居然没给手机设密码，屏幕瞬间解锁，不知怎么地卡了一下突然又跳到了通话记录界面。  
莫关山被这一系列变化弄得一愣，顿时觉得未经允许看人手机不太好，正想去按锁屏键的时候，莫关山顿住了。  
通话记录寥寥无几，莫关山一眼就认出了一个熟悉的号码，那是一个曾经频繁出现过在他手机上的号码。  
陈明。  
莫关山眉头皱了起来，他下意识看向远处，贺天还没回来，他把手机锁屏之后又放回了原处，陷入沉思。  
贺天怎么会跟陈明有联系？  
莫关山突然想到了贺天给自己的工资，那么多钱，又突然说要买手机。莫关山在那里做过拳手，他知道只是打拳的话是赚不了那么多的，想到这里他心头一凛。  
——贺天在赌拳。  
“走吧。”  
贺天低沉的声音从耳边传来，莫关山猛然抬头，见贺天正一脸奇怪的看着他：“怎么了？”  
莫关山视线飘了飘，说：“没什么。”  
他的眉头依旧紧皱着，面色不太好，天生的眉眼让他看上去似乎有些烦躁。  
贺天凑近了些，笑了：“怎么还等发火了？“贺天拿起柜台上的旧手机，伸手来揽他：“走了走了。”  
莫关山立马退开些许，他看了看周围，对着贺天啧了一声：“什么毛病！”  
贺天脸上笑意更浓了，接道：“绝症。”  
莫关山被他堵得说不出话来，转身快步往外走。这一片算是中心商业街，各式店铺混在一起，旁边还有个小商场。  
贺天很快便跟了上来，说道：“饿了，去吃饭吧。”  
莫关山飞快道：“不去！我回家了！”  
贺天一把拽住他的手，死皮赖脸拉着他就往商场里走，嘴里说着：“走走走我请客。”  
商场一层是各类服饰，二层是饮食专区，而三层则是一家电影院。  
两人坐电梯上到二楼。  
贺天还是第一次来这里，其实他从小到大都很少会来这样的地方，他看着各式各样的招牌，突然也不知道该吃什么了。  
莫关山甩了甩被拽得发红的手腕，催促道：“愣着干嘛，走啊。”  
贺天低头看他：“抱歉，第一次来，这里有什么好吃的？”  
正是饭点，菜肴的香味飘了满层，莫关山的肚子也咕噜噜叫了起来。因为没钱他其实也没很少会来这里，但好歹还是比贺天熟一点，他看着贺天样子，皱眉问道：“你想吃什么？”  
贺天：“好吃的，跟你做的一样好吃，或者差一点的也行。”  
莫关山简直懒得理他，道：“跟我来。”  
他们进了一家本地菜馆，客人还不少，服务员把两人领到个靠窗的座位上，放下菜单就走了。  
莫关山拿过菜单打开，一边翻一边道：“这家我之前吃过一次，可比我做的好吃多了。”  
他低着头认真寻找之前点过的菜，正午的阳光透过商场透明的穹顶洒在走廊上，隔着层玻璃染上莫关山的眉眼发梢。  
贺天看着他俊秀的侧脸，一言不发。  
莫关山：“这道是药膳，鸽子煮得挺香，算我们这儿的特色，就是贵点儿，吃吗？”  
半晌没听到回答，莫关山奇怪地抬头，还没等他反应过来，手上的菜单就被人抽走挡在他的脸侧，下一秒一个带着烟草气息的吻印在了他的嘴唇上。  
这是一个很短的吻，贺天只停留了几秒，就拿开菜单坐回了位子上。  
莫关山浑身一震，他几乎是立刻环视四周，见没人朝他们这边看，才捂着嘴朝贺天低声吼道：“你疯了？！”  
他满眼惊恐，连呼吸都有些急促：“你知道这是什么地方吗？！”  
贺天似乎也没想到他的反应会这么激烈，他注视着莫关山，表情渐渐严肃下来，随后他轻轻勾起嘴角，轻声道：“抱歉，没忍住，下次注意。”  
他的眼神十分诚恳，莫关山顿觉自己有些反应过激，眨了眨眼移开视线道：“炖鸽子！吃不吃！”  
贺天笑着说吃。  
莫关山叫来服务员点菜，等上菜的时候贺天突然道：“我之前问你的问题你还没回答我呢？”  
莫关山端着杯子喝水：“什么问题？”  
贺天：“那首歌，什么时候再给我弹一次？”  
莫关山闻言心中一紧，他仰头喝干了杯中的水，开口道：“过时不候，再说还没写完呢，我自己都不好意思弹，等写完了再说吧。”  
贺天也不逼他，点了点头说好啊，我等着。  
服务员把菜一一端上了桌，莫关山看着帮服务员接菜的贺天，又想起了贺天手机里陈明的号码。他其实想问，却不知道该怎么开口。  
贺天之前还跟他说打拳危险，那贺天为什么还要跟陈明纠缠在一起，难道就是为了给他发家政工资？

吃完饭，两人付完钱出了菜馆门，贺天突然提议道：“我刚才看到三楼有个电影院，我们去看电影吧？”  
莫关山：“啊？”  
还没等他说出反驳的话，人就被贺天拉着走了。  
莫关山一路上把贺天骂了个狗血淋头，无奈贺天力气实在太大，他反抗不过，还是被拽进了电影院。这时候不是什么热门档期，电影院排片一溜儿的不知名国产恐怖片。  
莫关山坐在后排座椅上看着电影开头那强行恐怖的五毛特效，眼珠都快翻了个个儿了，要不是他还保留着一丁点公德心，此时此刻他早就跳起来把身旁那个傻逼暴打一顿了。  
观众区一片漆黑，阴森音乐响起，莫关山无聊的不行，贺天突然凑近小声道：“其实我也不乐意看这无聊的电影。”  
莫关山一听顿时火冒三丈。  
那你他妈拉着老子来！  
还不等他开骂，就听贺天继续说道：“我就是想找个没人的地方亲你。”  
莫关山被他这突如其来地一句话给弄懵了。  
贺天温热的呼吸羽毛一样在他耳边撩来撩去，他感觉自己的脸就要熟透了。  
贺天的声音本就低沉，此刻他刻意压低，让莫关山莫名想起了他抽烟的时的样子。  
贺天：“你要是不同意，就眨眨眼。”  
莫关山闻言，下意识眨了眨眼。  
紧接着贺天开口了，语气中带着笑意：“但是这里太黑，我看不见，所以你同意了。”  
说完贺天吻上了他的嘴唇。  
贺天的吻总是侵略意味十足，似乎在占有这件事上贺天从来不懂得什么叫收敛。莫关上不由自主地稍稍仰头去接受他，在无依无靠的黑暗中只有贺天灼热的温度，他听到了血管里血液流动的嗡嗡声，他闭着眼同荧幕里的主角一起尖叫。

12  
一场电影看完已经是下午，两人在路口分别。  
回家的路上莫关山收到贺天发的信息：他晚上要干什么？（测试新手机）  
莫关山回说挣钱（测试完了快滚），之后贺天就没有再发过来。  
莫关山到家的时候莫妈妈也刚从外面回来，她一直在附近超市兼职，但因为身体弱排班并不频繁，出勤时间也短。  
看到莫妈妈手上拎着的菜，莫关山急忙上前接过，皱眉道：“又去超市了？不是让你辞了吗，那么累你哪受得了啊。”  
莫妈妈笑笑，嘴上说着不累不累，两人开门进屋，莫妈妈好奇问道：“阿山啊，你才回来？”  
莫关山把菜放进厨房，闻言嗯了一声。  
莫妈妈：“跟同学待了这么久？哪个同学呀，妈妈认识吗？”  
莫关山心里咯噔一声，他低头把袋子里的菜一一拿出来，含糊道：“就寸头，我同桌，初中就跟我是同学那个。”  
“哦……”莫妈妈若有所思地点了点头，“这样也好，多跟同学相处，别总操心钱的事，妈妈会想办法的。”  
莫关山放下菜从厨房出来把莫妈妈按到沙发上坐着，说知道了知道了，饿了吧我做饭。

晚饭莫妈妈吃的依旧不多，莫关山皱着眉头问她是不是胃又不舒服，莫妈妈一边给他夹菜一边说没事老毛病了，一会儿就好。  
莫关山二话不说起来给她找药，洗完碗以后看她好受些了才放心出了门。  
乐队的演出刚刚结束，莫关山戴着帽子口罩等在台阶旁，阿鬼带着人下台来，看到他就突然笑了：“哟，来啦。”  
莫关山不接话，转身就往台阶上走。  
阿鬼：“总是跟你在一起那个小子呢？没和你一起吗哈哈哈……”  
乐队的其他成员也跟着他嘿嘿嘿地笑了起来。  
莫关山听得直皱眉，他回身看向阿鬼，冷冷道：“你什么意思？”  
“没什么意思，”阿鬼看着他慢慢走近了几步，在他耳边轻声说道，“等着吧，我会送你一份大礼。”  
莫关山心头一凛，随即一把抓住了阿鬼的衣领：“你要干什么！”  
阿鬼猛地甩手挣脱，其他几人围到了阿鬼身后。阿鬼直勾勾盯着莫关山，用力整了整衣领，  
转身离开。  
莫关山本想追上去，然而舞台上的灯光已经亮了起来，台下观众隐隐有些躁动，莫关山只得背着吉他转身上台。  
晚上十点，莫关山的演出结束，他领完工资朝后门走，他始终想着阿鬼的话，一路上低着头，习惯性推开酒吧后门，莫关山下了台阶，一转身就撞进了一个坚硬的怀抱。  
“操谁啊！”鼻头酸涩，莫关山眼泪都快要下来了，他大骂一声抬头，看见了贺天笑眯眯的眼睛。  
贺天双手把他环抱在身前，低头亲了亲他发红的鼻尖，开口道：“总低着头，撞了吧，幸好是我，要是个电线杆子什么的你这鼻子还要不要了。”  
莫关山猛地把他推开，后退几步，皱着眉一言不发地在鼻梁骨上揉。  
贺天愣了愣，以为真把人给撞坏了，赶紧上前道：“撞疼了？我看看。”  
说着伸手过去要帮莫关山揉。  
莫关山一把把他的手打开，无声骂了几句，抬头吼道：“你他妈怎么在这儿？！”  
贺天见他没事，松了口气，笑着说：“来等你啊，陪你走一段。”  
他其实刚从烂尾街回来，身后的背包里放着各类证件和一大捆现金。他看了看时间，拐了个弯就直接到复杂后门来等了。  
莫关山听完他的话，顿时觉得脸颊有些发烫，他快步往外走，烦躁道：“走了走了。”  
贺天走在他身旁，看了看他背上的吉他，突然开口：“我那吉他你真不要？”  
“不要，”莫关山接道，他看了贺天一眼，“很值钱吗？”  
贺天煞有介事的想了想：“嗯……确实不值几个钱。”  
莫关山：“那不就结了，它要是镶个什么钻石翡翠啥的，我拿过来转手还能多卖点钱。”  
贺天被他逗笑了，点点头说：“行吧，等我回头去镶个十颗八颗的。”

十点以后老城区的路上就几乎没人了，两人来到巷口，贺天轻轻拉住了莫关山的手。  
莫关山顿了顿，抬起头。  
贺天深深看着他，偏头慢慢凑过去。  
他仍旧有些紧张，贺天的气息令他浑身不自觉发软，耳尖在路灯下泛起了红。  
贺天在他的嘴唇上反复啄吻，轻舔，莫关山脑中混混沌沌，就在贺天的舌头伸进来那一刻，他突然想起了阿鬼的那句话。  
莫关山挣开了贺天，他微微喘息着环视四周，见街道上没人，才抬起头看了贺天一眼，道：“我回去了，你也早点回去休息吧。抱歉。”  
说完他飞快转身，还不等贺天说话就消失在夜色中。  
贺天站在原地看着昏暗的巷子，眉头轻轻拧了起来。  
这么介意吗？  
他原本想和莫关山再多待一会儿，他想听听莫关山关于以后的想法。  
看来今晚并不是一个好时机。  
贺天看了看老旧的街，转身往回走。  
回到家后贺天给莫关山发了个消息：周一可别再迟到翻墙了啊，不然我又得去围墙边接你了。  
一会儿莫关山回过来：老子不会迟到！  
后面紧跟着一张绿青蛙端着枪疯狂扫射的图片。  
贺天笑的不行，回了一张死翘翘的图，道：枪法不错。

周一早晨，莫关山啃着个三明治过了马路，一抬头就看见贺天人高马大的杵在校门口。  
每次一跟贺天对视他就没来由地紧张，眼珠在眼眶里转了一圈愣是没找着去处。  
贺天笑着跟他打招呼，看他走过来，低头道：“还真没迟到。”  
莫关山切了一声懒得理他，抬脚往校园里走。  
贺天示意了一下他手里的三明治，问：“还有吗？”  
莫关山看了他一眼，从书包里掏出一个扔过去。  
正是学生来来往往的时候，两人走在人群里，莫关山把剩下的几口吃完，皱着眉又看向周围。  
他总觉得氛围有些怪异，四周的人好像都躲着他似的，那种暗暗指着他说悄悄话的感觉让他非常不爽。  
他扭头看向贺天，很显然贺天也察觉到了，锋利双眼正冷冷看着远处的几个男生。  
几人立马快步进了教学楼。  
莫关山：“什么情况？”  
贺天面无表情地摇了摇头。  
两人在楼道里分别，莫关山朝教室走，就在他跨进门的那一刻，原本乱哄哄的教室瞬间安静了下来，所有人齐刷刷看向他，似乎每个人的眼神都意有所指，却没人再说话。  
莫关山环视四周，眉间渐渐浮出狠戾，他快步走向座位，把包砰一声砸在桌面上，高声道：“有事儿直说！”  
有人默默坐回了椅子上，有人互相递眼神，甚至有人在憋笑。  
火气轰一下在胸膛里烧了起来，莫关山正打算过去把那憋笑的小子揪起来，就听门口有人高声喊道：“莫关山是谁？来了吗？莫关山——”  
是高三年级分管教学的主任，人到中年有些发福，脸圆圆的一副很好说话的样子，他伸着脑袋往教室里张望，看到靠窗角落里那一头红发便急忙招了招手：“你是莫关山吧？来来出来——”  
莫关山仍旧直勾勾盯着刚才笑出声的男生，直到教学主任焦急大喊哎呀快出来！他才扭头往外走，出门的那一瞬间他听到了教室里重新沸腾起来的议论声。  
教学主任似乎非常紧张，一路步伐很快，初春这么清凉的早晨他却已经出了满头的汗。  
来到年级主任的办公室门口，教学主任停下脚步掏出手绢擦了擦额头，才推开门朝莫关山道：“进去吧。”  
年级主任的办公室向阳，平日里光线总是很好，然而此刻却都拉上了百叶窗，像电视里那种阴暗的地牢，偶尔会从墙上的裂缝里透进几缕绝望的天光。  
办公桌后沙发上椅子上整个年级职位里带主任两个字的人坐了一溜，而木茶几对面站着一个高大的男生，房间里的光影完美勾勒出他锋利的五官，在看到他幽深双眼的那一刻，莫关山眉头一跳，很快一个恐怖的想法从他的脑海里冒了出来，他控制着颤抖的呼吸，一步一步走了进去。  
贺天一直看着莫关山，等莫关山在他身旁站定，他才扭头环视面前的人，漠然道：“各位老师，现在可以说了吧？”  
几人互相对视，看上去很为难的样子，坐在最外侧那个瘦高的纪律主任直接冷哼一声，靠在椅背上不说话。  
气氛有些僵硬，最后还是教学主任开口了，说话前他又掏出手绢擦了擦额头的汗。  
“这个……学校论坛里，有人发了一条帖子，这个内容……”  
听到这里莫关山心头一紧。  
教学主任也有些说不下去了，他索性掏出手机点了几下递过去：“你们自己看。”  
莫关山垂在身侧的手控制不住地微微颤抖，贺天看着他的样子，眉头拧成了一个川字，他干脆地伸手过去，半途中却突然被莫关山一把抢下。  
屏幕上正是那条帖子，发帖人匿名，标题后面已经飘满了火的标志，始终被顶在最上层。  
「劲爆猛料！来看看贵校的死同性恋究竟有多恶心」  
在看到标题的一瞬间莫关山感到了一种溺水般的窒息感，他用力控制着手指往下滑。  
帖子里有很多张照片，各种时间各种场景，主角无一例外全都是贺天和莫关山。  
只看了几张莫关山就再也看不下去了，他的手指停在了一张照片上。  
那是一个晚上，在一栋灯火辉煌的高级公寓大门口。莫关山知道那是哪里，那是贺天家门口，贺天问他可不可以给他煮碗面。  
贺天当时离的很近，他甚至还记得贺天身上那苦涩的烟草味。  
从拍照人的角度看过去那简直与亲吻无异，莫关山知道他们那时并没有接吻，但又有什么关系呢？  
跟帖无数，议论纷纷，各种各样的表情占满了整个屏幕，第一楼里有一段匿名贴主发的话：“据说莫关山他爸也是同性恋，他爸跟着人男人跑了，老同性恋生小同性恋，恶心基因是不是会遗传啊？”  
呕吐感直冲入喉，莫关山低着头屏息强忍着，修长脖颈上隐隐浮起跳动的青筋。  
贺天就站在莫关山身边，以他的视角莫关山看到的他都能看到。但更令他担心的是莫关山的状态，他剑眉紧蹙，不由自主朝莫关山靠近，然而莫关山却当即后退，与他拉开了距离。  
贺天动作一顿，僵在了原地。  
这时年级主任终于忍不住了，厉声道：“看完了吗？！简直成何体统！我教了几十年书就没见过你们这样的！年轻人什么不好玩，偏要，偏要搞这……”  
年级主任说到这里却也说不下去了。  
一旁的纪律主任紧接道：“他们这叫玩吗！两个男的正常吗？这有违道德廉耻啊，一中百年的声誉被你们搞得一塌糊涂！我看你们就是有病，趁早滚回家去治！”  
贺天闻言看向纪律主任，眼神逐渐阴冷。  
纪律主任气不打一处来：“看什么！你还不服吗！别仗着你家里有钱我就不敢治你！”  
教学主任一听这话说得太过头了，贺天的家庭背景远不止有钱这么简单，他赶忙抬手拦了拦：“先别急先别急，先把事情问清楚。”  
几人显然也是第一次遇见这么失控状况，一时间连面对学生时的游刃有余也拿不出来了。  
教学主任抹了抹额头上的汗，深吸一口气镇定道：“这些都是真的吗？你们两个，真的是……”他眼神在面前二人之间飘了飘，“是……”  
“不是！”莫关山突然答道，他抬头看向教学主任，又说了一遍，“不是。”  
他的眼神平静，脑中却响着阵阵尖锐的蜂鸣，紧握成拳的双手持续发颤，他听到自己说：“不是，我的父亲不是同性恋，父母离婚是最正常不过的情感破裂，剩下的都是误会，那些照片只是角度问题而已，我们……”  
他艰难呼出一口仿佛带有血腥气的呼吸：“我们之间只是普通同学关系。”  
教学主任闻言挑眉，表情似乎带上了些许欣喜，他看了看身旁两人，随后又看向贺天，问道：“是这样吗？”  
莫关山自始至终都没有再看贺天一眼，但他能感受到贺天的视线一直停留在他身上，贺天的沉默总是带着一种尖锐的压迫感，令人本能地想要逃离。  
半晌，贺天终于开口了，他说：“是。”  
在场的所有人仿佛都暗暗松了一口气。  
年级主任似乎还想要说什么，莫关山却飞速打断道：“没事了吧老师。我原本就有点不舒服，今天来学校就是来请假的，希望您批准。”  
说完他鞠了个躬，转身快步走出了办公室。  
“哎你！”纪律主任瞪了瞪眼，对年级主任道，“你看看这嚣张的样子！”  
贺天冷冷开口：“既然已经澄清，各位老师是不是也该请管理员把这造谣的帖子删了？”  
纪律主任哼了一声：“这个还用你教？我们会处理的。”  
贺天闻言看向他：“您要是真关心一中的声誉，在这个帖子刚出现的时候就该把它删了。虽然我也并不觉得这关一中的声誉什么事，真正影响一中的是那个莫名其妙发帖的人才对，各位老师不想查查吗？”  
纪律主任气得脸上的肌肉一抽一抽，他拍了一下桌子刚站起来，贺天就鞠了一个躬道：“我也请假，请批准。”  
说完他转身往外走，出门之前他想起什么似的突然回身，视线漠然扫过房间里的所有人：“请问，什么是正常？”  
不等回答，他早已转身离开。  
纪律主任指着门口，喘息道：“你……你……”  
教学主任紧张地不行，他看向年级主任，试探道：“这个情况，还是通知家长知道一下比较好吧？”  
年级主任的脸色十分难看，他重重出了口气，从抽屉里翻出了学生档案。

贺天出了教学楼，急切地环顾四周，没有莫关山的身影，他一咬牙凭直觉一路飞奔，终于在操场外围的围墙边追上了莫关山。  
他一把拉住莫关山的手臂喘息道：“莫仔等等！”  
莫关山奋力挣扎：“你他妈的放开我！是阿鬼！一定是阿鬼！我要去找他！”  
贺天啧了一声，双手并用将他锁在身前沉声吼道：“事情已经变成这样了你现在去找是谁做的又有什么用！”  
莫关山浑身一震，渐渐平静了下来，他垂着头，很久以后突然开口道：“以后我们还是保持距离吧。”  
闻言贺天攥着莫关山手腕的五指不自觉收紧，莫关山吃痛，他无声地咧了咧嘴，一把挣脱了贺天的禁锢，向后退了一步。  
贺天紧跟上前握住莫关山的肩膀，问道：“你真是这样想的吗？”  
莫关山低头不语，贺天托着他的下巴强迫他直视自己：“你看着我，你真的是这样想的吗？”  
莫关山看着贺天漆黑的瞳仁，眼中黯淡无光：“现在所有人都知道了。我生在这里，我妈在这里，我的家在这里，欠的债也在这里，我不可能离开，更不可能在别人的眼光里活一辈子。就算我不在乎，可是我妈不行，我不能让她因为我下半辈子还要每天受人指点。你和我不一样，你可以离开，你原本就是要离开的。”  
他缓慢移开视线，语气渐弱，更像是在说给自己听：“是我错了，我从一开始就不该……”  
贺天脸上的表情绷的很紧，莫关山的话对他来说无疑残忍，但他愿意承受这样的残忍。他知道这件事情根本瞒不了多久，很快他哥就会派人来，到那时他的所有计划就再也没有可能了。  
他狠狠闭了一下眼睛，而后坚定道：“你说的对，我要离开。”  
在莫关山怔愣的表情中，他一把拉起莫关山的手：“跟我来。”

他们翻过围墙一路到了贺天住的公寓。  
贺天拉着莫关山来到床头柜旁唰一下拉开抽屉，整整一抽屉的现金惊雷一般打在莫关山眼前。他的视线钉在那一捆捆钞票上，艰难道：“你……”  
贺天看着他：“你欠了多少钱，我帮你还。”  
莫关山猛地抬头：“你说什么？！”  
贺天：“我帮你还，还清之后我们一起离开这里。”  
莫关山震惊得说不出话。  
贺天平静道：“我是想和你一起离开。我原本打算等时机成熟再慢慢问你的意思，但是现在我没有时间了。”  
莫关山脑子里乱成一团，一时没能完全理解贺天所谓我没有时间了是什么意思，只是断断续续问道：“你从什么时候……”  
贺天：“从一开始，我就是这样想的。我被流放到这里来，我就没想过还要回去。我想和你在一起。”  
贺天说的每一句话对莫关山来说都太过疯狂，因为他从不敢想他们会有未来。他以为哪怕是一辈子，也是躲躲藏藏的一辈子。  
贺天走近他，认真道：“和我离开这里，去一个没有人认识的地方，不用在乎周围人的眼光，轻松做你想做的事。”  
他慢慢握住了莫关山的双手：“你如果放心不下你妈妈，剩下的钱可以全都留给她，或者带她一起走，我不介意和你隐瞒，我只要你。”  
莫关山瞪大双眼看着贺天英俊的面孔，和他眼神中那不可动摇的坚定力量，只觉得双腿发软。  
从一开始，贺天就像一个把他拽出冰冷海面的人，灼热得令他无法抗拒。  
他想要离开吗？  
想。  
他想要摆脱身上背负的一切，真正快乐起来，而和贺天在一起的每一秒钟他都是快乐的。  
可是真的可以吗？  
就在好字差点脱口而出的时候，莫关山猛然惊醒，他挣开贺天的双手，一连后退几步，一边摇头一边道：“等等，等一等。”  
他像条脱水的鱼，用尽全身的力气喘息着，抬手做了一个阻止的动作，艰难道：“你让我想一想，我现在很乱，你给我一点时间。”  
说完他飞速转身，不敢再看贺天，逃也似的夺门而出。

疯了。  
这简直太疯狂了。  
可是他竟然想要这样的疯狂。  
莫关山一路狂奔，他现在只想躲进他的房间，那个只属于他的小小空间。  
正是一天刚开始的时候，巷子里住着的人大多已经出门，大家上班买菜上学，整条巷子空空荡荡。  
莫关山来到巷口，刚踏进楼道就和跌跌撞撞下楼来的莫妈妈撞了个正着。  
“妈？！”莫关山上前一把扶住她。  
莫妈妈脸上血色全无，似乎连精神都有些恍惚，莫关山一连叫了她几声，她才突然反应过来，叫道：“阿山？阿山你怎么回来了？”  
莫关山眉头紧皱着：“妈你怎么了？怎么这么着急？”  
莫妈妈的喘息十分急促，她像是终于想起了自己要做什么，她颤抖着举起手里的手机，递到莫关山面前问道：“这是怎么回事？学校的老师给我打电话，还给我发了这个。”  
手机屏幕上正是贴吧爆料里的那些照片。  
莫关山的脑子嗡的一声，他强行稳住身形，镇定道：“妈，咱们先回家，回家我再跟你解释。”  
莫妈妈却用力拉住莫关山的手，大声道：“就在这里说！”  
吼完这一句她再次停下来喘息了几声，费力地接着说道：“这些都是什么！啊？阿山？这是个男人！”  
莫关山心疼道：“妈你听我说不是这样的，你先别着急！”  
莫妈妈已经无法控制情绪，她还被莫关山抱在怀里，双手却朝着莫关山劈头盖脸抽了过去：“你忘了你爸了吗！？为什么连你也要这样对我！为什么连你也要这样对妈妈？！”  
“妈不是的，不是这样的！”莫关山双眼通红，他用力制住莫妈妈的双手，“别激动，听我说！”  
莫妈妈的脸色已经有些泛紫，她无力靠在莫关山怀里，突然开始急促喘息，如同将死之人只有出气没有进气。  
莫关山满眼惊恐：“妈？！妈你怎么了？”  
下一秒莫妈妈口吐鲜血，人事不省。  
“妈——！”  
莫关山的悲鸣响彻楼道，仿佛晴天霹雳。


End file.
